


See You Later!

by fangirl78123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: Kageyama realised his feelings towards Hinata at the end of their third year in high school. However, that didn't stop him from asking Hinata out.No matter what their future holds, no matter how long he must wait or how wide the distance between them, Hinata will always have the special spot in his life.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Last Serve And Receive

It was a warm, tingling feeling. 

The way he smiled, the way he walked with a bounce in his step, the way the sun seemed to become dimmer when he shone brighter.

At first, he thought this was how one would feel towards a very close friend. He never had any before this - it was volleyball this, volleyball that. However, ever since trying his first jump serve at Karasuno and was abruptly interrupted by the scrawny, little boy - who would eventually mean so much more to him than ‘a scrawny, little boy’ - his life had taken a hundred eighty swerve.

Initially, he had been angry. Being forced to work with such an untalented player with such an annoyingly positive attitude made him want to sulk in his room and sip on five milk cartons. When he had accepted the fact, however, it was like the sun had risen for the first time in a million years and the world was now basked in its bright glory.

The sun was Hinata.

He illuminated everything about not just volleyball, but about making friends, having a good time - everything that he had failed to see before due to his egocentric mindset. 

Hinata set him free from that mindset.

It was only during their third year when Kageyama learned about people liking each other more than best friends.

The prospect was confusing to him. He had thought that being best friends was the highest level a relationship can achieve. Who knew there was another one higher after that? Something set only for the special person: a significant other. 

Unless, of course, Yamaguchi had told him (he was the one who brought up ‘the next level’ to Kageyama when Kageyama seemed confused when Yamaguchi announced that he and Tsukishima were dating), he preferred having multiple significant others. Uncommon, but not impossible.

Kageyama thought of a lot of things after that. Was it possible he had a crush on somebody, then? Without realising it at all? His eyes flickered involuntarily towards Hinata jumping, ready to spike a set from one of the second year setters.

His mid-air form was greatly improved - nothing at all compared to that he had during his first year. The dappled sunlight made Hinata seemingly glow. Floating in mid-air for an extra second, hanging in there like an angel before WHAM, the ball slammed into the ground on the opposite side of the net. 

Seeing Hinata’s spikes from the sidelines was always refreshing. He wondered when Hinata hit his set, his expression would be any different.

Months of mulling later, he concluded he had a crush on Hinata Shouyou. The realisation hit him like a truck one morning when Hinata appeared in his dreams that really made him question his obliviousness of his feelings towards the social butterfly. 

Was it too late, though? It was already the last week of high school. Does Hinata even like him back? Does Kageyama really want to dedicate himself to this ‘dating’ thing? 

Not knowing who to look for, he found himself more distracted than usual during practise. Not only that: the person responsible for this was also within a constant five meter radius of him. How could he not stare realising what Hinata truly meant to him?

Not twenty minutes in and he was being called off by Yamaguchi to talk outside. Kageyama gratefully followed. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that Hinata had cocked his head to the side. That simple action made him happy, for some unknown reason.

Yamaguchi brought him to the club room. Kageyama was confused why they had to come this far. Was it because he needed Kageyama to change into something new? 

When the door clicked shut behind them and the lights were on, Yamaguchi turned around. His expression shocked Kageyama. It wasn’t his usual laid back, supportive face; it was the one he wore whenever he was on the court, about to hit Karasuno’s deadly jump float serve.

“You’re being too obvious, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi scolded strongly. 

Kageyama froze. He was not expecting to be scolded. Was his setting so terrible he had to be lectured for it?

“I-I’m sorry.” Kageyama bowed sincerely. It was his fault. He should have paid better attention to practise than let his mind wander-

“What are you being sorry for?”

Kageyama straightened his back, confused. Was he not talking about his terrible tosses?

“My...tosses?” Kageyama inputted slowly. Surely it sounded stupid, but that was the only answer he knew.

Yamaguchi’s face morphed into one of exasperation as he dragged a hand over it. Three seconds passed before his usual smile graced his freckled face. “Everyone has a bad day or two, so you don’t have to mind about that. I’m talking about your crush on Hinata. It’s making everyone a little uncomfortable. As your friend, I strongly suggest you make a move on him.”

Kageyama thought through his words a few times but still did not understand it.

“Make a move?” he asked.

“Yeah, like, bring him out on a date or confess to him. I’m pretty sure Hinata will return your feelings.”

The idea of Hinata thinking the same of him was simply ridiculous. Although, it would delight him to the bone if it was true. Kageyama bit his lip. If his behaviour was affecting practise, he should probably do something about it. 

“Thanks for the advice, Yamaguchi,” Kageyama thanked him, bowing once more. “I will be sure to do something about this.”

Yamaguchi chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me I’m really just- you know, I’ll always be here for you guys. Tsukki too - even though he doesn’t show it.”

With that being said, Kageyama’s tossing returned back to normal during practise. Hinata was more than curious to know what happened when he got dragged away. So when Kageyama refused to tell him anything whatsoever, he of course became determined to pry the answer from Kageyama by asking him by odd intervals. 

It was annoying, but Kageyama found the action comforting. He can’t help but feel a twinge in his heart when he knew after this week, they won’t be playing together anymore.

It took him till the graduation day, aka the last day of high school, to gather all his guts and call Hinata over to the empty gym once the ceremony was over. 

“I never thought the day would come when  _ you _ would call me over to practise! It’s usually the other way around.” Hinata was practically skipping as they made their way to the gym together. Although Hinata stayed a few steps ahead of him, Kageyama never faltered behind. For this once, he’ll let Hinata take the win. It wasn’t like they were particularly competing right now, after all. 

They reached the gym and Kageyama, having borrowed the keys earlier from the new second year captain, unlocked the gym doors. Hinata cheered before dashing in. 

In no time, they ripped off their jackets, set up the net and the trolley of volleyballs was half empty. Kageyama hit another jump serve towards Hinata. Hinata received it cleanly again, so unlike the first receive he had made that smacked right into his face then knocked over the vice principal’s toupee. Kageyama smiled fondly at the memory. It was like yesterday when he had challenged Hinata into a competition, when they hated each other, when they were kicked out of the club-

“Hey, Bakageyama, when are you gonna hit it over?”

Kageyama snapped out of his stupor to find Hinata pouting with his lips jutted out at him, a hand on his hips, looking at him inquiringly. 

If it’s any time, it’s now. 

Kageyama approached the net, lifting it above him, then proceeded to make his way to Hinata, who had tilted his head in that cute fashion of his whenever he was witnessing something he couldn’t process.

When he was within an arm’s reach of Hinata, he stopped. Holding the ball in both his hands, he forcefully shoved them into Hinata’s chest, causing the smaller boy to stumble a few steps backwards as he caught it. 

“Kageyama, what-” Hinata started angrily.

However, Kageyama interrupted him with a low growl, “I like you.”

“I- huh?”

All anger evaporated for confusion to take its place. Hinata stood frozen in place, allowing Kageyama to close the space between them. 

As Kageyama looked down into Hinata’s befuddled warm chocolate eyes, he scrunched his eyebrows, wondering how someone had such beautiful eyes and how he did not notice before this.

“I like you. Will you go on a date? With me,” Kageyama added, as an extra clarification.

He watched as Hinata’s face slowly became redder and redder. Kageyama panicked. Was he developing a fever? Medicine- he needed to find medicine-

“Kageyama…” Hinata’s choked voice came. 

“What is it?” In his concern, he grabbed Hinata’s shoulders instinctively and shook them vigorously. “Are you OK? Do you need some- some water? Band-aids?”

“Ahhh, let me go! I’m fine!” With a shove, Hinata pushed himself out of Kageyama’s hold and covered his face with his hands, heaving dry sobs. “I just never thought you’d have the guts to confess to me-”

In an instant, Kageyama’s hand was on his head, squeezing it. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hinata squealed. The hold was released, and Hinata sighed, relieved. He looked determinedly back into Kageyama’s sea blue eyes, as serious as ever. 

“I like you too, Kageyama!” Hinata yelled back, punching said boy’s shoulder. “Let’s go on a date!”

Kageyama decided he liked this tingling sensation that warmed him up. He was never going to let go of this feeling, no matter how many years, no matter how great the distance between them. 

With their final serve and receive of high school, Hinata beamed. “See you later, Kageyama!”

This time, Kageyama managed to return the favour. He grinned, eyes flashing with determination.

“Yeah, see you later.”


	2. No Matter How Far Apart

It was too soon when Hinata was leaving for Rio. 

Kageyama and the rest of the volleyball team were gathered at the airport, bading Hinata farewell and wishing him a safe trip to the other side of the world. Kageyama was rather impressed with Hinata’s idea to train while fighting against gravity, but still, he couldn’t follow him all the way there. 

He would have if he could, but Hinata had refused his offer and insisted he waited for him in Japan. Although curious, he was rather sad that Hinata didn’t want him to come along. Shaking his head, he shoved that thought away in his head. Hinata probably had his reasons. It wasn’t like Hinata was going to break up with him because he’s on the other side of the world. They could keep in contact via emails, they could talk every day…yeah, there’s nothing to worry about.

“Hey, Bakageyama,” Hinata called. 

Kageyama snapped out of his stupor to find Hinata right in front of him, brown eyes like molten gold and smile as blinding as the sun. 

Without warning, Kageyama engulfed Hinata into a hug, absorbing the last warmth of his sun for two years to come. The other boy squeaked in his hold, but Kageyama refused to let go until a good ten seconds has passed, by which then everyone was chuckling at their ever awkward yet affectionate actions.

Hinata wheezed as he was let out of Kageyama’s hold, holding onto his luggage for support. “Rude, Kageyama! I couldn’t breathe!”

“Do you remember our promise?” Kageyama blurted. 

Hinata looked back up at him, eyes flashing determinedly. “Of course.”

A warm feeling seeped into his veins; pride that Hinata took their promise seriously. 

“I will be the last to stand on the court,” Kageyama said; the exact same words he had told the tiny orange-haired boy who was an opponent of a short team, the one whose eyes were hungry for victory so near.

“We’ll see about that.” Hinata smirked. 

Over the speakers, the announcer notified that Hinata’s plane was about to take off soon.

“Bye then, Kageyama,” Hinata said. This time, a soft smile painted his face. 

Kageyama doesn’t want him to leave; he wanted to be in this very moment forever. With Hinata within the grasp of his arms, with Hinata where they could continue bantering, with Hinata he could witness the radiance of his smile one last time-

“Have a safe flight,” Kageyama said.

Hinata stuck his tongue out. “I’ll have the best flight ever!”

He distantly felt his facial muscles tug into a grin. With their final (for real, this time) goodbyes, they turned around and made their way back from where they came from. However, before Kageyama even took two steps, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was yanked around.

“Hey-!” he growled, startled, but was silenced when a pair of soft, warm lips met his own. 

He was utterly, inexplicably, shocked. There was no other word for what he was feeling right now. 

But then, he registered a tuft of fluffy orange hair and the tiny boy (man, Kageyama’s brain supplied) standing on tip-toes pulling him down to meet his lips. 

Hinata’s eyes were squinted shut, but Kageyama found his glued to Hinata’s cute face. Wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, Kageyama lifted Hinata higher so that they were level with each other, deepening the kiss. 

Although, it was his first time kissing too, so he’d say this wasn’t that refined in the art of kissing right now. He still did try his best to convey his emotions through the intimate action: his longing, his love, and he hoped Hinata could capture those emotions.

After what seemed like forever, they parted, panting for breath. Kageyama stared at Hinata and Hinata finally stared back at Kageyama. 

“I’ll miss you,” Hinata sighed. His eyes were sparkling with tears ready to burst. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, his voice still wobbled.

Kageyama’s heart ached and he wanted to snatch away all that sadness and leave Hinata happy as a bird. Hinata of all people should be happy at all times. 

After putting Hinata down, he tried for a scowl. “D-dumbass. We can still talk through emails or calls, if you’d like.”

Hinata laughed. His voice sounded like tinkling bells. “Keep an eye on your phone, then. I’ll text you a lot.”

Kageyama’s face softened at Hinata’s declaration. However, they were running out of time. The others had already left and Hinata was supposed to be on his plane right now.

“Take care, dumbass,” Kageyama said, although his tone held anything but affection.

“You too, Bakageyama.”

***

Crap, he had lost sight of the others. Moreover, he was totally unfamiliar with this airport and was terrible with direction. Randomly, he chose a path and followed it, occasionally looking at the signboards to help him navigate. At last, he emerged from the entrance, where the team was gathered.

Upon his arrival, Tsukishima teased, “That was a good kissing show, King!” 

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. What the hell. Of all the people, Tsukishima witnessed that? Or worse -  _ all _ of them had been spying on them kissing?

“Now, now, Tsukishima,” Daichi chided in. “It’s Kageyama’s first kiss. Don’t embarrass him.”

“Good one, Kageyama!” Nishinoya praised, giving a thumbs-up.

“We should show them how to do it properly, Daichi,” Suga laughed. Daichi glared at Suga, but the look was returned by a smile by Suga, and Daichi gave up.

“Hey, we should totally get lunch while we’re gathered!” Tanaka proclaimed, lively as ever.

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, I’ve got-”

“C’mon, Asahi, it’s not often we’re together anymore!” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand, hauling him along with the rest of the group. Asahi merely chuckled, no sign of wanting to protest at all. 

As Kageyama followed behind his volleyball family, he couldn't help but look up at a trail of white smoke that cut through the air.

One day. One day, they will be reunited.

Kageyama just has to get stronger. He won’t let the smaller man beat him in this. 

No matter how far they are apart.


End file.
